User blog:John Breasly/Breaseball's List of Top 10s
This would not be including myself. So it'd be the top 11 for the politicians. And yes, the lists start at the top and descend. Also, I'm not counting random jumpers like "X Hardcore" or "Fighter X" because as good as they are, no one knows about them. I'm rating them on popularity and prowess, not on winning streaks. Politicians #'Johnny Goldtimbers' - Prime Minister Goldtimbers has led both the EITC and Great Britain to amazing heights and has proved himself a valiant and influential figure in the POTCO role-playing lore. Without Johnny Goldtimbers, the role-playing lore would be drastically different from anything we could imagine. #'Jack Swordmenace' - A friend of many, Swordmenace is possibly the fiercest politican you'll have ever faced. He has been associated with piracy and the Brethren Courts, but has since moved on to a strong standpoint in France. His words have caused the changes of empires across the game. #'Benjamin Macmorgan' - Lord Macmorgan served as the Lord of the East India Trading Company for a long time. He led it far into the world, and truly did establish it as a forced to be reckoned with. Servant to none, Macmorgan could be credited with building the foundation Great Britain stands on today. He later went on to serve as the czar (tsar) of Russia, and the regent-king of France. #'Robert Mcroberts' - Starting in the EITC, turning towards piracy, returning to the EITC, moving to Spain, and eventually to Austria, Robert Mcroberts has been around. He has served under many flags (the large ones are listed above) and worked as a fierce politican since 2010. #'Pearson Wright/Sir Carlos Clemente' - Pearson Wright established his name in the EITC long ago. He somehow came to become the king of Spain, and has since led it as one of the most aggressive and fearsome nations in the game. He started off strong, and grew at a fast rate. Recently, however, he has been declining. #'Samuel Redbeard/Samuel Harrington' - Lord Harrington is one of the few who has the bark and bite of a true politician. He's credited with creating the EITC's fighting force after its fall to the Telltale Family. He played an essential part in the Paradoxian War, keeping the British government strong. Shortly after this, he was terminated, and returned on a new account. Having made enemies of Great Britain as of late, he has been attempting to rejoin the East India Trading Company. #'Duchess of Anemois/Grace Goldtimbers' - Grace/Duchess was debatedly the first queen of France, and it's longest reigning one. She was a long time enemy of oppression and war, and stopped countless battles for ever occuring. She aided John Breasly's rise to power, which has been returned with Great Britain's aid to the true monarchy (the Goldtimbers family, not the Wright family). #'Captain Leon' - Captain Leon has played an essential role in the development of the role-playing community. He first took the position of Lord of the Company after Lord Redbeard resigned, sending the Lords Davy Menace, Pablo Swordmaster, and Giratina Origin Forme into hiding. Leon's commanders, under his leadership, led a strong fight against piracy in the Caribbean. He was an enemy of many, and has resorted to piracy (ironically) as of late. #'Miss Telltale' - Miss Telltale could be argued as one of the top politicians in the game. She has had an influence across Pirates Online and could be regarded as POTCO's "Iron Lady." Attributed with the fall of Macmorgan's Co. Empire, and the fall of many other small empires around the game, she has a high "kill-count," second only to Pearson Wright. #'Captain Andrew/Lord Mallace' - Captain Andrew was the right-hand man of Benjamin Macmorgan. With his lord, they led one of the greatest forces in the history of the game. His disappearance, strangely, was attributed to Lord Macmorgan, who has never commented on it. He was replaced, notably, by Lord Jeremiah Garland. He returned in 2011 as the Lord Chancellor of Great Britain. Warriors #'Spade' - Though associated with no official party, Spade can easily be attributed as the all-around strongest fighter in the game. His ship alone has caused the fall of both the Spanish and British armadas many a time. Thousands of pirates have fallen to either his blade or his cannon, making him a master of only himself. #'Sven Daggersteel' - Minister Daggersteel has fought long and hard in recent years. From a midshipman aboard an EITC gunship, he has risen above and beyond the call of duty to be where he is now. He was taught by two of the greatest warriors on the game, making him a force to be reckoned with. Should you cross cannons with him, pray to your god that he has the mercy to spare your dinghy. #'Hippie' - Hippie was the strongest commander in the Paradox, and one of the scariest, most fearsome PvPers on the game. His sword brought down many a fine general, and has left his mark in POTCO history. In recent years, he has come to fight only for sport. #'Francis Bluehawk' - Though he's been missing in recent years, his guilds "Francis Brigade" and "Hessian Jagers" made an impact in the Caribbean. Through his strong leadership, he created an everlasting name for himself that new guildmasters could only dream of. #'William Sharkskull' - Originally a general in Spain, Sharkskull made himself a good name in the Paradoxian War. Shortly after the Paradox fell, however, he came to Britain, who welcomed him gladly. Since then, he has fought for Great Britain and remains an esteemed commander amongst their ranks. #'Luuluu' - Luuluu was always an ally of Pearson Wright. He fought unquestionably and proudly. His demise around the time of the Paradox was never discovered, but he was always remembered as one of Spain's greatest men. #'Blake (Stewart)' - Blake has been a citizen of Great Britain for a long time. He has fought many a war, and earned his titles with valor. Fierce and fearless on and off the battle-field, he can pack a mean punch to anyone who would dare challenge him or his country. #'Cadet' - Cadet was a bastard son of Duchess and Pearson. He fought for his father originally, but led several rebellions against him. He has gone on and off the map and is currently nowhere to be found. He is an all-around notablew warrior. #'Nicholas Nikolai' - Nikolai has been a member of the Telltale family for years, and has created a strong fighting force that has terrorized the EITC and Spain for many years. His recent disappearance has not been investigated. #'Sam Seavane' - Seavane is an old-time EITC officer. He has fought many valiant wars and earned his place among the big shots. He still fights today under the British flag, taking down as many pirates as he can. He is one of the few who represents the strength and brotherhood of the British. Guilds #'Francis Brigade' - The Francis Brigade takes number one on this list for it's legendary prowess in role-play. Led by the infamous Francis Bluehawk, the guild stood for chivalry and military strength. Though it fell several years ago, it is remembered as a legend among us. #'The Paradox' - The Paradox takes number two because of it's sheer force in the role-playing world. Dozens of other guilds were crunched in it's great maw. Led by Sir Carlos Clemente, and then Francis Chiphawk, the guild terrorized the Caribbean. Ultimately with the death of Chiphawk, came the death of The Paradox, and the first steps to the Spanish recession. #'Co. Empire' - Macmorgan's Co. Empire took the Caribbean by storm. Establishing a base in the pirate stronghold of Tortuga, this great guild brought terror upon pirates and privateers alike. Though it's battle tactics were less than memorable, this could be credited as the first major role-playing guild. #'Co. Black Guard' - Co. Black Guard represented the second golden age of the EITC, and was the main fighting force throughout the Paradoxian War. Led by Samuel Redbeard and Johnny Goldtimbers, Co. Black Guard represented British fortitude before the Spanish recession. #'Caribbean Rangers' - The Caribbean Rangers earned it's name under Pearson Wright as a strong, elite fighting force. It can be noted as the guild which first gave Pearson his strength. Shortly after it's collapse, the Spanish empire rose. And though not all rangers joined with Spain, the majority did. #'Telltale Family (Series of guilds)' - The Telltale Family has represented a strong family of pirates throughout roleplay. The equivalent of a modern-day crime family, the Telltales terrorized the Caribbean and ran behind the scenes as silent killers. Attributed as one of the causes of the fall of the Co. Empire, the Telltales have earned their place in history. #'British Eitc Military' - The guild, led by Johnny Goldtimbers, was the first guild that introduced Britain's golden age. It fought mainly against Casa Di Royale, the main Spanish guild. Under it, the British were trained and prepared to actually fight it's wars. #'United Allies' - United Allies, led by Robert Seasteel and William Darkvane, claimed themselves a French guild, but ultimately became French rebels. They caused many problems in the Post-Paradoxian chaos of role-play. #'Royal Imperial Co.' - Led by Hernandez, Royal Imperial Co. represented the EITC in a period of turmoil. The guild, though weakened severely by the end, was a strong fighting force in the Caribbean. #'Co. Republic' - The Co. Republic was led by the famous Cad Bane, and represented the EITC for what it truly was. Valiant in battle, and strong in politics, the Co. Republic is one of the star guilds under Great Britain. Category:Blog posts